fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenji
'''Kenji '''is a closer in Papa's Hot Doggeria. He is a gold medalist Competitive Eater at hot dog eating, and holds records for eating lots of other things. He comes in every Saturday. He replaces Professor Fitz as a closer. Flipdeck Info Kenji is a world famous Competitive Eater from Tastyville. He is the title holder for the Hot Dog Eating Championship, a yearly competition hosted by Griller Stadium. Kenji also holds numerous other eating records. Some of his highlights include 52 donuts, 34 quesadillas, and 76 cupcakes. He is currently training for the National Pizza Eating Championship. Orders Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog in a Regular Bun *Relish *Mustard *Ketchup *Relish *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Dr. Cherry **Medium Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Random Liner *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Nutty Butter Cups (except in St. Paddy's Day) **Random Toppings in other holidays *Cupcake 2: **Red/Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle (except in four holidays) **Random Toppings in other holidays Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Kiwi *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Wildberry Derps *Pomegranates *3 Waffle Wedges *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Fettuccine *Three Cheese Sauce *Cauldron Powder (Italian Seasoning in other holidays) *5 Sausages *4 Mussels (Clams in other holidays) *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Caramel Apple *Tutti Frutti Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Key Lime Topping *Wildberry Derps *Cloudberry, Gummy Onion, Cloudberry Trivia *Kenji is Mitch's idol/hero, according to the latter's flipdeck. *Even though as a closer, Kenji smiles very much. It was the same case with Professor Fitz and Pinch Hitwell when they were closers. *Though he eats a lot, especially when competitive, he is not obese like Big Pauly. *His mask during Halloween may be a reference to a wrestler in WWE, Rey Mysterio (in a red and yellow mask) *He, Tohru and Akari have Japanese names. Kenji of Rorouni Kenshin. Coincidentally, they are all of Asian descent. *Papa's Next Chefs 2014 is his first time in PNC. Kenji lost to Johnny in Papa's Next Chefs 2014. *When Kenji lost to Jhonny and came in 3rd place with Cecilia, he was not smiling, meaning that he isn't a very good sport Gallery 73.jpg|A thumbs up pic of Kenji Mad Kenji.png|You call that a hot dog? Ooh, no. You did NOT just give me that foul piece of processed shit meat. I can do better than YOUR bald-headed granny, you 4-eyed skank. Kenji Order.png 406842 493502364027198 904594032 n.png|Kenji Giving Mitch An Autograph Unimpressed Kenji.png|Unimpressed Kenji drawing Kenji Drawing.png|A fan-made drawing of Kenji Kenji Thumbs Up.png|A Kenji thumbs up drawing Happy Kenji.png|Excited Kenji drawing kenjifullbodyart.png|Full body drawing of Kenji kenji's perfect order.png|Kenji is happy! Kenji and skyler.png|Kenji and Skyler kenjihalloween.JPG|Kenji's Costume on Halloween Kenji's monsters.png|Onion Fest is the worst holiday, and you give me THIS shit? God! As if I haven't experienced enough deity when it comes to food already! Gosh! *snaps fingers* Girl, let me tell you a thing. You are a ratchet ass cook, and I will flatulate all over on these shitcakes and shove it down your windpipe. 6 kenji.png|All of Kenji's orders throughout the holidays Happy kenji.png Perfect Cupcakes for Kenji.png Kenji in Papa's Pastaria.png (Pastaria) Kenji's Icon Before Star Customer.png Okay Pasta - Kenji.png Category:Closers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Customers Category:Papa’s Hot Doggeria debuts Category:Adults Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:People that are skinny Category:People with belts Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:People without eyebrows Category:K customers Category:Former Closers